Journey Of Oblivion
by Veilkia
Summary: When Eevee, a stolen child, is raised by Yveltal the Destruction Pokemon, choices are laid out for her. Becoming friends with humans is deadly for one adopted by a Legendary. But choosing a choice between Eevee and himself, Yveltal is captured by Team Flare. With the help of her Pokemon and new friends Eevee is plunged into a journey to save her foster father.
1. Chapter 1

A young maiden, close to her thirties, was pressed against the wall, shivering. She was lost in a frozen wasteland, almost dead. Her lips were as blue as her scarf, and her hands had tiny icicles starting to form around the edges. She huddled closer to the wall as the storm raged on. It was not helping she had to move. With much difficulty she managed to get to her feet. She rubbed her exposed arms as she did so. It was close to impossible that she was not dead yet, but there she was limping toward a large outline at the side of a sheer cliff. She gasped in pain when her lower leg made contact with the rock. As much as she couldn't feel it, she could still make out the small creases and snaps in her bone. She could hardly take step forth, but with much determination she made her way toward what seemed to be a cavern. She coughed, scarlet red shining on the snow. Not a good sign. She hurried on as much as it pained her. As the storm dragged on, it leeched most of the little energy she had left, until she was crawling. At last, with a horrible effort she pushed her way into the opening chasm. To her surprise, no warmth or protection filled it. If possible, the cavern was colder then the outside. Her heart thudded, it was about time she died. She rested her head on the cold gravel, her life slipping away from her as fast as the beating of a dragonfly's wing. Suddenly there was a click. There it was again. The women moaned, clutching at her head when she felt agonizing fear scorch her.

No… It can't be… She thought. She tried desperately to struggle to her feet. But of course, to no avail. She was too weak and tired to even move her legs.

"Well, well, well," A voice like death and ice merged together. The lady's heartbeat quickened. It seemed to pound in her throat. She should have died in the snow rather then inside with the Pokémon behind her. Another click. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see the empty light blue orbs above.

"Open your eyes human," came the voice again. It chipped away her life still within her. Slowly, but surely.

"You don't understand… Please…" She pleaded drawing her arms to her chest. She winced at how badly they hurt. The cold was still taking their toll.

"Please what?" mused the voice above. It was more of a smirk then a question.

"Leave me alone," She croaked her throat feeling as dry as the snow slowly freezing her. There came another clink, it echoed around the chamber.

"I do not take orders from your kind," the voice snarled. Suddenly, she felt a cold draft on her face. That was impossible though, for she was already numb with ice. As if the presence had read her mind it said, "My winds are colder then the petty blizzard outside. Anything can feel it, even close to death." He pronounced the word 'death' with an extra chill. The clinking paused, yet the breath continued. The women wanted to scream at how it attacked her face, but with the only effort she had she held it in.

"Poor, poor human," the voice drawled, pressing close to her. The being flinched his talons clicking on the ground again.

"You!" he snarled comprehending who she was in a heartbeat. She felt pressure around her waist, and felt herself being hoisted up. Suddenly she was knocked into the wall of the cave. Her eyes were forced open, and she looked into the blue orbs of him. Yveltal, the Destruction Pokémon. He grinned deviously.

"Now that's better." Surprisingly she could now feel herself. The little string that she had held on to was growing longer for her life. Something tingled inside her. This was no free gift.

"What do you want?" she snapped. The Pokémon raised his head to stare directly at her.

"That is not a way how to talk to one who is holding your life by a thread." She shot a glance up, her bravery melting away to fear.

"What do you want?" she repeated in a shaky voice. Yveltal drew away from the wall, folding his powerful wings. However she still stood paralyzed on the wall.

"I have heard of many groups in regions. Each trying desperately to catch the legendary of the corresponding land." Yveltal cast an eerie look toward her, making something like a rock in her stomach. Fear was taking over each second she was there with him.

"Though I am powerful humans tend to trick me." A thought drifted back to the women's head, when the Destruction Legendary had been used to finish a war. He rested his gaze back on her, their icy malice making her shudder. Suddenly excruciating pain filled her head. She wanted to yell, scream if you may. But nothing came out. She just hung limply like a puppet. Yveltal's eyes gleamed then he jerked back.

"My, my…" he murmured before smiling wickedly. "Bring me your youngest daughter," he whispered.

"Never!" She gasped, trying hard not to wince at his stare. Then she laughed, "I'm already dead, release me and it would be the end."

Yveltal drew out a wing, one of his claws touching her neck lightly. The pain that filled her was unimaginable. Of course, she couldn't do anything, which made matters worse. The claw was removed from her neck, leaving a gray mark. The physic ended and she plummeted to the ground. She landed and heard a crunch. Again pain seized her. She just wanted to die, but the Pokémon held tightly to her life.

"Bring me her," he growled warningly. "I know who you are, and the power I would receive…" The women shook her head.

"I will never betray them," she coughed. Her vision became blurry, but still the pain clung on.

"Then I will go and kill your entire family," he said simply extending his wings. She forced herself to raise a hand, and the Pokémon paused, looking down.

"I beg of you, Great One. Do not harm them." Yveltal pondered this for a moment before shaking his head.

"My mind is already clear."

"Fine," she murmured. "I'll do it, just do not harm anyone in my heritage or family." As she said this, the pain lifted, and she felt stronger. She got up and looked into the blue orbs.

"You have until morning to bring her to me. Any trickery you bestow on me shall be blamed upon any related to you." And with that, she left.

The following morning the land was grassy with plains. It was a phenomenon that tons and tons of snow had just vanished overnight. Doing of Xerneas, the women thought as she held a bundle to her chest. She felt tears trickling down her face as she made it to the colossal fissure. She could move freely now, everything that had happened to her just had vanished. She hoped desperately this were a dream a short-lived fantasy that she had imagined.

This is just a walk… she told her self over and over again in her head. As she said this, she grew slightly more confident. It ebbed quickly as she spotted an outline. A red one.

"You managed to come, it seems," he said softly. She leaned down and placed the bundle. Inside was a sleeping girl. No more then two months. Beside her was a small Fennekin. Then she broke down and wept. "I beg of you," she cried, but the Pokémon showed no pity.

"Be off," he growled.

"Please… Something else but not my child," she begged.

"Take my life and spare hers. Please…" But as much as she pleaded the Pokémon grew more annoyed.

"Leave me, or I shall torture her in front of you." Though he had no mind of doing so. It was that he was growing annoyed and a bit uncomfortable. The women looked up once more, tears trailing down her cheeks. Then she turned and made her way out of the cavern to leave her child with the great red beast.


	2. Chapter 2

"Careful!" shouted Wildfire, Eevee's fennekin, as she balanced herself on the log.

"You don't need to be so loud, you know!" Eevee scoffed at the Pokémon on her right shoulder. On her left perched a flechling. His name was Phoenix and though he could fly, he dared not move.

"One slip and you can fall," Phoenix warned in that all-knowing voice. Eevee rolled her eyes.

"I am so terrified," she snorted as she placed another foot on the slippery log. Below was a rushing river. Deadly rocks lined the surface.

"Why are we doing this again?" said a voice on her head. Ultrasonic the noibat was leaning curiously over her head.

"Because Aura said she couldn't," Wildfire explained. Eevee placed another foot, it slipped almost making her loose her balance, but she held tight. The Amaura faced the other side, her tail flicking anxiously.

"I seriously wonder how she even got there…" Ultrasonic muttered. "Just look at her size!"

"I heard that!" Aura shouted from the other end, the rushing water slightly clouding her voice.

"It was meant for you to hear," Wildfire smirked.

"Hey, I am sort of busy here, can you guys cool it a little?" Eevee muttered.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Phoenix chirped. Everything stilled as Eevee continued toward the other end. Finally she managed to get to the other end, hoping out of the log.

"See? I can do it," Eevee sniffed toward Aura who stood dumbfounded looking at her.

"And she did it with all of us on her," Wildfire smirked. Aura turned her head toward the sky and sniffed.

"She must have cheated," Aura growled.

"I did nothing of the sort!" Eevee shot back, crossing her arms.

"Please," Aura snorted. "A human crossing that?" The ice, ground Pokémon quickly tried to catch her mistake. Eevee clenched her jaw.

"Well I am sorry I am not like you," she shouted and sat down near a tree.

"She didn't mean that," Wildfire said softly giving a glare toward Aura.

Ultrasonic and Phoenix took off, gliding to a berry patch close to them.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Aura explained.

"It is done now," Eevee sighed, looking at her friend.

"I am just surprise something other then a Pokémon can accomplish that…" She sniffled.

Eevee froze, got up suddenly and leaned down to look at the river rushing. It had been dangerous, too dangerous.

"Oh no…" she muttered snapping around. "If Yveltal finds out I crossed this… You're going to be in so much trouble! Quick!"

Ultrasonic and Phoenix returned, both carrying Oran berries.

"Here," they both said cheerfully. They handed Eevee the blue berries.

"No time. We need to cross the log." The soft muffled beating of wings cut off Eevee.

"Too late," Wildfire moaned, digging his face inside the side on my cheek. The air suddenly turned icy, and the earth quaked softly as Yveltal landed. He inclined his head toward Eevee, looking down in surprise.

"I thought I told you not to cross," he said in a soft voice. It was not full of malice, but of worry. "You could have fallen." Eevee shuffled her feet, looking at her Pokémon. Yveltal paused and turned to glare at them.

"None of you by any chance got her to cross it?" he asked, this time his voice was tainted slightly with distaste. Aura shuffled awkwardly not meeting his blue gaze.

"It was me sir," Aura murmured. Eevee could tell she was ready to faint. Yveltal narrowed his eyes, looking directly into the ice types face. Aura shuddered.

"May I ask why you influenced her to go across the river?" he inquired with a hint of warning. Eevee shook her head, turning toward Aura.

"It's my fault, I am the one to blame," Eevee said. Yveltal looked at her and sighed.

"It is obvious who did it. Yet only for today I feel to forgive you, Amaura." Aura sighed in relief, which got a glare from the gigantic red Pokémon.

"Thank… Thank you sir," she stammered. Phoenix landed on her shoulder, and Ultrasonic on her head. Eevee smiled at Aura enthusiastically. She nodded and smiled back. Yveltal let out another sigh, the cold draft carrying into the wind.

"Let me get you home," he said warmly, crouching down to allow me to climb onto his back. Being his size, it was hard to get on, so as he had to lift me by the claw of his wing. She mounted his back, alongside of Wildfire and Phoenix. Usually Aura had to walk all the way home. Eevee disagreed with that, but it seemed Yveltal disliked the small Pokémon for unknown reasons. It surprised Eevee he even let her off like that, but it also allowed relief to sink into her shoulders. Ultrasonic lifted from her head and landed on that of Aura's. "I'll meet you guys home, eh?" he chuckled and Aura nodded. I waved to them as Yveltal ducked down and darted into the air.

The wind whistled past my air as the legendary veered toward the mountainside cavern. The breeze was somewhat chilled being that the destruction legendary was below them, but Eevee of course didn't mind.

"When do you think I'll evolve?" Wildfire questioned excitedly toward Phoenix. The Fletchling shrugged.

"Maybe you'll never evolve," Phoenix joked. Wildfire snorted in distaste.

"You and your jokes," he muttered. Phoenix flapped his wings once making Eevee sneeze as one passed through her nose.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, her gaze still fixed on the ground below.

"My bad," Phoenix muttered casting an amused look toward Wildfire. The Fennekin regarded him, laughter twinkling in his eyes.

When they landed, Yveltal told them to eat then rest, even though it was still sunset. Eevee sat down on the cold gravel; her eyes gleamed as she picked up one of the Oran berries Phoenix and Ultrasonic had presented her.

"When do you think they will be back?" Eevee asked, taking a bite out of the berry.

"Maybe by moon-high," Wildfire suggested, his Pecha berry lying half eaten on the ground. He took another bite out of it, thinking thoughtfully.

"Their not that slow!" Phoenix pointed out resting a talon on his Oran berry. He cherished the blue fruit, though he preferred meat even though he rarely had it. Eevee nodded, skeptically examining her Oran berry.

Wildfire paused, his gaze hypnotized toward the entrance. He perked his orange fur lined ears and listened.

"What is it?" Eevee asked curiously, yet somehow she had a bad feeling. Wildfire took his time answering; his gaze had been fixed toward the entrance. His ears twitched and he got up.

"Where is Yveltal?" he asked.

"Gone out to find something," Phoenix said. Wildfire cocked his head to one side then to another.

"How long will he stay out?" He asked.

"Um…" Eevee looked at him interested. "About thirty minutes. He dislikes leaving us alone for long."

"More like you," Phoenix said grinning. Eevee rolled her eyes at him, her attention drawn back to Wildfire. He tilted his head once more and said, "Then I think we have time to save a human."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where?" Was Eevee's first question as she bounded toward the edge of the mountain cliff. Their location was slightly above the clouds, but Eevee knew paths to get to the ground without falling.

Wildfire darted to her side, leaping onto her shoulder before she could say anything. She grinned at him before looking toward Phoenix. He flew into the air, and with a soft chirp landed on her shoulder. Eevee turned toward the wall of the cavern and touched it. It glowed faintly, the light casting an eerie shadow across her face. The wall opened to a small lit up room. It content was a small Ralts whom was meditating on the ground. This Ralts was not part of Eevee's group. Yveltal gave her for Eevee to teleport up and down the mountain when she pleased. Well… When Yveltal allowed her anyway.

"I don't know," Wildfire said when the question finally dawned on him. "I just hear yells for help in their language." Eevee, being raised by a human was able to communicate with Pokémon in their tongue. Awesome right? Eevee knelt down and placed a hand on the ground. Ralts looked up, her eyes fixed into the distance.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We need to get down the mountain," Eevee explained. Ralts nodded and held out her palm. Eevee touched it and felt a strange whirling sensation. On and on it went until she felt tiny rocks underneath her.

"I prefer to fly…" Phoenix coughed placing a wing on his forehead. Ralts giggled at him and Eevee said her thanks, waving to Ralts as she raced into the woods. She dashed with uncanny speed for a human. Dodging clumps of debris and vines. The forest was silent save for a few twittering birds.

"I don't hear anything…" Eevee muttered toward Wildfire. The Fennekin was busily cocking his head. Abruptly he said, "Over there!" Eevee followed to where his snout was pointing, closer and closer until she could finally identify the sound.

"Help! Is someone out there? Help!" With precaution Eevee drew near. She had heard how her father had spoken of her kind, and she despised every detail. They could befriend you, and then turn on you in an instant. They trapped Pokémon in balls and used them for battles. She shuddered thinking of Wildfire and the rest of her Pokémon. Suddenly she could make out the one who was shouting. She was a small teenage girl of brown skin. She had a pink shirt with black bows painted on its base. A bag was slung around her shoulders, and she had an oddly brown fashioned hair. She wore short jeans, and had dark green eyes. She was struggling under a weight of a tree branch. Eevee rolled her eyes. If humans were not capable to remove things so simple… She shuddered. She switched into English and called, "Don't worry, I am here."

The girl looked up, oblivious Eevee had been standing there a couple of minutes ago.

"Are you a ghost?" she asked skeptically. "You were so silent…"

How silly were these beings? Now Eevee knew what Aura was talking about.

"I'm standing right here, of course I am not a ghost," she snapped with annoyance.

"Sorry about that! Can you help me? I'm a little suck…" she said. Eevee crept closer, suspicious that the human were to snatch at her throat. She kneeled down and dragged the branch from the maiden, as easy as if it was a stick. Though she did not show it, Eevee was quiet strong.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks!" She got up and dusted herself. When she caught sight of Wildfire, she screeched.

"Oh my gosh!" she said again. "That's the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Can I pet it? Please? I'm getting my starter tomorrow but it would be great to pet one before! Please?" Eevee's head spun as the girl flooded up with questions.

"You can touch him." The girl leaned down and scratched Wildfire behind the ear. Much to Eevee's envy he crooned.

"His name is Wildfire," Eevee explained, and noticed the girl was not paying any attention to Phoenix. The Fletchling rolled his eyes and said, "Love for Fennekins I bet." Of course the only thing that the girl heard were chirps.

"That's a lovely name," she said, smiling delightfully. Her smile dropped slightly and she said, "My name is Shauna, what's your?" Eevee glanced awkwardly at Wildfire who shrugged.

"I'm Eevee," she said.

"You're named after a Pokémon?" Before Eevee could retort, Shauna added, "That's cool!"

Shauna tilted her head and said, "Mind if you accompany me to my town? I would hate for another branch to fall on me." Eevee hesitated. How about this were to be a trap? Yveltal would be mighty worried and furious if he were to find out.

"Lets just go," Wildfire said cheerfully, "Its not like they can harm us."

"Actually they can," Eevee responded. Shauna picked this up and asked, "Why are you growling?"

"Trying to cough," Eevee said rapidly. Shauna smiled and trailed toward the left. She paused and looked back.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked. It sounded more like a beg. "Its not like we have anything other to do," Wildfire muttered, while Phoenix said, "Think about how much trouble we will get in!" Eevee sighed, "Alright, I will go with you." Shauna beamed and walked down to trail, stopping once and a while to stare up fearfully. Phoenix in the meanwhile plucked at her hair, eyes fretfully.

"Turn back! We are going to get in so much trouble!" By now the moon had risen, close to its peak. Eevee sighed turning to Phoenix. Her eyes glowed inhumanly.

"We should make sure that she gets to her home safety," Eevee muttered training her eyes on the girl. Yet she knew deep within her why she really wanted to follow Shauna. She wanted to see how humans lived and to see if what Yveltal said was true. It was not that she didn't believe him, but she was curious to as if his stories were detailed as he said them. Suddenly the forest gave way to a lit up clearing. Brightened windows gleamed brightly in the darkness.

"Welcome to Vaniville Town," Shauna said happily. "I can tell you're not from around her, thanks for helping me though!" A small group of teenagers were talking anxiously, but when they heard Shauna's voice they perked up.

"Shauna!" one yelled gleefully.

"Hey Trevor, Tierno, Calem, and Jack!" Shauna said with a happy smile.

"Where have you been?" Trevor scoffed, cross his arms.

"I was hit by a huge tree, and I couldn't get out, and she helped me!" Shauna said, pointing at Eevee. She looked sheepishly at the newcomers the only thing she could think of was that it wasn't a tree.

"Thanks for saving her!" Tierno said grinning. "Else there would be a starter left over," Jack joked. Shauna beamed and said, "This is Eevee and her Pokémon Wildfire and Phoenix."

"Hey look! She already has a starter!" Eevee grinned at the attention, but watched as the moon rose higher. She feared for getting in trouble and took a step back.

"I have to go," she explained.

Eevee looked at Calem who had not spoken yet. He nodded to her and that was all. Shauna suddenly let out a screech, "But you have to be here tomorrow! Please?! You saved me! You must come! Eevee sighed glancing up at the stars, thinking.

"Alright, I might come. See I live far away from here…" Shauna seemed close to crying. "Can you please try at least?"

"You should come," Calem added. Eevee looked at him and dipped her head, grinning.

"I said I'd try." She waved as she backed away. They waved back and slowly but surely the shadows closed around her, and she darted back toward the mountains. Her home.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing she noticed when she entered the cavern were the two lumps. They shuddered from time to time, and Eevee approached with caution. She soon found out they were crying.

"Yveltal must have killed her! All because of me," Aura wept. Ultrasonic too had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Poor Eevee, Wildfire and Phoenix… I hope their deaths were quick."

"I heard that," Phoenix snorted. Both Pokémon whirled around. Eevee could tell that they were both relieved and embarrassed.

"We were acting," Aura said quickly.

"Yeah right," Wildfire snorted. Too Eevee it was more of curiosity.

"Why would you think Yveltal would kill us?" Eevee asked in amusement.

"Because you crossed the log," Ultrasonic explained. Eevee rolled her eyes. Suddenly suspicion grew in Aura's gaze.

"If you aren't dead, what have you been doing?"

"None of your business-" Phoenix was cut off as Wildfire said, "We went to a human settlement. They brought us as hostages and I saved the day by using flamethrower in their faces." Wildfire winked approvingly. Suddenly Aura cowered down, shaking her head wildly. Eevee couldn't understand why she did so until a shadow blocked the moon behind them.

"You did what?" Yveltal asked his tone furious.

"N…Nothing, sir," Phoenix said.

"You think I'm death, bird?" he snarled. His claws tail slammed onto the ground. The cavern shook.

"All I ask of you is to stay put, but does that stop you?" Yveltal growled more to himself then toward Eevee.

"I apologize," Eevee muttered.

"That doesn't end it," Yveltal snapped, drawing himself to his full height. His wings glowed neon red, almost blinding. Eevee knew better then to say anything. Though she knew Yveltal would never harm her on purpose, she was still wary of his power.

"We were just trying to help a girl!" Eevee said in defense after his wings had cooled.

"You should have let it to die," he growled lowering his head again so his eyes met hers directly.

"Just because you're a Pokémon of destruction, doesn't mean you can get me to leave innocent things to die!" Eevee shouted, and with that she turned and stalked up the cavern. She ducked into a smaller one, her own room. She huffed and landed on the feathers of her bed.

That night she slept restlessly. It was as if Darkrai had used Dark Void on her. She shifted uncomfortably, from time to time seeing a faceless human creeping upon her. She would shudder each time she imagined it. Outside a storm roared, rain pounded hard against the side of the mountain, yet she knew she was safe. Once she jerked up, having woken from a nightmare of plummeting to her doom. She saw blue orbs staring at her. Yveltal was guarding her while she slept. She sighed; she shouldn't have been so harsh on him.

The following morning she arose to see a glimmer. Looking closer she noticed it was a necklace. The necklace she had always wore around her neck. She pressed a palm toward her breast where it usually lay hidden behind her cloak. Nothing. She picked up the necklace and hooked in around her neck. She looked at Wildfire sleeping form and ducked back out of the cavern. It wasn't long until she heard beating of wings and padding of steps. She turned seeing, Wildfire, Phoenix, Aura, and Ultrasonic all following her. She sighed as Wildfire asked the question she had been dreading, "So you're going to check it out?"

"How can I resist?" Eevee asked, painfully aware of all the gazes trained on her. "Just a peek," she added. Aura shook her head looking at her.

"You don't know Yveltal's nature, if he finds out again…"  
"He would punish me, not torture or kill," Eevee said quickly.

"She's right, lets just get it over with," Wildfire said softly.

The sun had almost reached its highest height when the village came into view. Shauna caught sight of them first and just let out little squeaking noises.

"You have a noibat? AND an Amaura!?" She rubbed both of them before asking, "Do they have names too?"

"Yes," I said. "This is Aura and Ultrasonic." Calem had come over to check it out. There were no sign of Jake. Tierno padded up, holding a suitcase. "You all excited?" he asked cheerfully. He turned to Eevee.

"Glad you can make it!" Calem nodded and for the first time he looked excited. Eevee for one was interested to what was in the box. Tierno waved his hand toward a table and sat down. He looked around, obviously not spotting Jake.

"Hey, where is he?" Everyone shrugged.

"Maybe he is late as always," Trevor joked. They all got seated except for Eevee who stood a few paces away. Tierno beckoned toward Eevee. She sighed and sat on one of the chairs. They were surprisingly comfortable.

"We all need nicknames," Was the first thing Tierno said. He pointed to Shauna.

"Do you like Shush?" Tierno chuckled.

Shauna rolled her eyes playfully, "Very funny."

"How about Lil' Sister?" Trevor questioned. Shauna beamed.

"Love it." Tierno shot a glance at Calem.

"And you?"

He shrugged, "I like Cal."

Tierno looked at Trevor and winked.

"Your already Trevs." Tierno paused before turning toward Eevee, yet Shauna was already on it.

"I like the name Eve for her."

"Or Glaceon," Trevor joked.

Eevee nodded to Shauna. "Alright."

"Since that's been settled…" Tierno said, opening the suitcase. "…We can now choose!" Inside were five Poke balls.

"Everyone take one Poke ball, and that would be your partner," Tierno said gleefully. He looked at me and seemed a bit embarrassed. "Well… Err… We don't really…"

"Don't worry, I already have Wildfire," Eevee said. Calem was the first to choose. He tossed out the ball and out came a Froakie. "Greetings," he said softly. "I am your trainer now." The blue Pokémon nodded and Calem said, "Return!" Red flashed and the Pokémon was sucked back into the ball. Eevee shuddered.

"I got a Chespin!" Shauna screeched. "Its SOOOOO adorable!" Trevor reached out and touched his Mareep." Tierno was busy looking at his Skiddo.

Suddenly curious Eevee asked, "Isn't there suppose to be a Fennekin as well? Or at least one more Poke ball for Jake?"

"He took his Starter early, saying something about finding a legendary." Eevee froze in place. She started backing away, eyes widening. She turned and fled into the forest. She heard Shauna and the rest of them calling for her. She even caught the sounds of footsteps advancing.

"Oh no…" Aura said. "This doesn't mean…" Eevee trekked on, she felt something warm trickle down her face. Tears. Had she just risked the life of her father just to see some settlement? She pushed passed plants and branches, and let out a gasped of horror at what she saw. Five people with red suits were surrounding Yveltal. Jake was one of them, a Fennekin on his shoulder.

"After years of searching…" he murmured. "My father will be so pleased." Yveltal let out a roar and suddenly a beam of light sprung from his wings. He was free, and ready to kill. His eyes met mine and before she could say anything she felt something cold against her neck. Her Pokémon froze as they saw what was holding her.

One look from Wildfire told her it was a blade against her throat. Yveltal roared in anger.

"Do not try and harm her!" he snarled.

"Come with us without death and we will perhaps let the child live."

"Don't do it!" Eevee cried, and felt the blade dig a little deeper.

"Fine," Yveltal growled. Most of the people whom were threatening were surprised as the Pokémon spoke.

"Leave the girl," Jake said as a helicopter roared pass. Something shot from it, a string. It tied around Yveltal, electricity pouring from it. Eevee cried out in anger and horror as Yveltal let out a roar of pain. He snarled and thrashed as a net was tied around him, but he used no moves whatsoever.

"No!" Eevee screamed. Jake looked her over before nodded. Yveltal was hoisted from the nets. She was surprised they could carry such weight.

"Stop!" she pleaded. Yveltal looked into her eyes. Sorrow lingered in them. He had stopped thrashing, he knew he could do nothing.

Something spoke in her head. The voice of Yveltal. Whatever you do, do not come after me. It will risk you life and I would kill the world to see you dead. And that was the last time she heard of Yveltal for a very long time. The cold had lifted from her neck and she fell to her knees sobbing. What had been a weapon to keep Yveltal from becoming captured had just become the use of Team Flare…


	5. Chapter 5

**Been working on this chapter for two hours :3! Well its finally done. Poor Eevee though, lots of adventure awaits her from this moment on. I hope you all like it! And remember please try to review :3.**

* * *

Eevee didn't know how long she had sat there sobbing. She only looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Shauna was above her, looking extremely worried.

"Eevee, what's wrong?" Tierno and Calem pushed passed her, crouching to see what was wrong with her.

"Your kind!" she cried. "All they do is take. Yveltal was right."

"Wow, wow, wow. What do you mean by Yveltal? Do you mean the legendary?" Trevor asked. Eevee whipped her blue eyes glowing neon blue, yet they were red and swollen from crying.

"Why should I ever tell you? You were friends with that… That fiend!" Wildfire growled at her shoulder, while Phoenix let out a warning screech.

"Please tell us what happened. We may be able to help you," Calem said. The sound of his voice made Eevee look up and relax. Yet anger, grief and revenge clouded her thoughts. She took an intake of breath before letting it all out.

"I was raised by the Destruction Legendary…" She explained her whole life. She made sure to keep away many things she didn't like to share. She was also aware how much danger this would put in Yveltal. Then the thought came rushing back. He was already in danger.

"…And know that Jake figure has taken him." It all ended in a wail. Eevee was not a fan of crying, nor did she do it often. To her astonishment they believed her. Calem nodded as he took it in and said, "Lets help her get back her father." Suddenly Eevee looked a bit scared. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" she asked. Shauna nodded. "I promise," all of them said in unison. Eevee got up, and wiped all the tears from her eyes.

"Are we ready?"

Calem lead them toward Professor Sycamore whoever that was. He had said he that the Professor would know what to do. Eevee accepted that she could speak the truth to him as well.

"Hey Eve, how come you never put your Pokémon in Poke balls?" Shauna asked, she was careful to avoid anything about Eevee's life with Yveltal, in fear of upsetting her again.

"Because they don't have Poke balls," She rasped, looking down at Aura padding at my feet. The rest of my Pokémon were gathered either on my shoulder or on my head.

"Your going to need to put them in balls soon," Trevor said carefully. "A thief could easily steal them." Eevee knew he was right, but she hated to risk her Pokémon's freedom. As if reading her mind Trevor added, "That doesn't mean that you can't have them outside them." Eevee nodded, yet she seemed distracted. All she could think about was Yveltal and his despairing eyes. Yet every time she strayed toward the thought she felt like crying.

They soon made it to the Professor's lab where they were welcomed warmly.

"Welcome!" Sycamore said cheerfully, but something about the mood or facial expressions made him look at them thoughtfully.

"Is something the matter?" Everything blurted out of Eevee before she could stop herself.

"I see…" The Professor mused. "Who knew such a destructive Pokémon was capable of such softness," he muttered to himself. "I'll need to see to the Pokedex now." He snapped his fingers and dipped into his pocket producing a disc. "I know who Jake is, and he told me if one by the name of Eevee were to show up to give her this." He handed her the disc on to which she flinched. Jake had touched it. She pushed it into her pocket and looked up. The Professor was watching her intently. Then he said, "Happen that you were raised by a Pokémon does that mean that these fine specimen are not in Pokeballs?" Eevee nodded.

"They do not own Pokeballs," she said. The Professor took out five small balls from his pocket. She pressed one of buttons and it grew large. "Here," he said handing me the four Pokeballs, yet the last one remained in his hands. Eevee looked skeptically at her Pokémon. Phoenix was the first to volunteer.

"If we absolutely need too," he chirped. Eevee nodded, "Yes, it is necessary." Phoenix dipped his head and touched the Pokeball, it wobbled three times in her hand before stilling. Wildfire was next, followed by Ultrasonic. Then Aura joined in, yet she was not happy about it. Everyone watched, but something else had caught the Professor's eye.

"You can speak to Pokémon?" He asked in awe. Eevee hesitated, she liked to have kept this a secret, but she couldn't lie to a helper. She dipped her head.

"Yes sir I can."

"Fascinating…" he said. Then he swept his hand. "Please do come in, all of you. Eevee shrank the balls and secured them in her pocket. She knew her Pokémon wouldn't mind and she wanted them to get as comfortable as they could.

"I hope I'm not wasting you time, Eevee, but might you talk to one of my Pokémon? It seems to be hurt, but it would refuse any treatment." Eevee paused. She had to go after Yveltal even though she had heard his warning.

"Very well, but it must be short." The Professor nodded, a twinkle of excitement gleaming in his eye. He led them toward a glass containment area. It was filled with habitats of Pokémon. "We should really get going if we want to catch up with Team Flare," Shauna said, everyone agreeing with her. Eevee was first to see the injured Ponyta. Though it didn't seem injured Eevee could feel its pain. She raced over to it. The ponyta shot its hooves at a Nurse trying to help. She recoiled, trying to get back at it.

"Please do stop," Eevee said, kneeling down a ways pace from the ponyta. She switched into Pokémon and said, "I want to help."

He looked at her in surprise. "How do you know the language of Pokémon?" he demanded.

"If you tell me where you are hurt I shall tell you." The ponyta gave her a suspicious look before saying, "It my left leg, it has a thorn stuck in it. I don't want any of the humans touching it." He let out a neighed. "I will hurt."

"If you allow me to do it, it won't." He narrowed his eyes at her, his fire dying a little. Eevee got up and padded slowly over. She knelt down again and offered a hand. The ponyta sniffed it and sighed.

"Alright, then would you tell me?"

"Yes," Eevee replied and plucked out the thorn. The ponyta yelped. Not in pain but in surprise.

"It didn't hurt!" he exclaimed.

"I told you," Eevee said in amusement. He looked down and said, "Now may you tell me?"

"I was raised by Yveltal," Eevee said getting up and dusting herself.

"Hey! That's false!" Eevee shook her head and leaned down offering her necklace for the ponyta to sniff. His eyes widened.

"Dear Arceus!" he said and looked at me. "Well I have to go, my mother will be worried…" and he darted off.

"Fascinating," was the first thing the Professor said as she returned.

"Mind if you could-"

"Sycamore!" Tierno protested. The Professor looked a bit embarrassed and beckoned to them.

"Well since you'll be leaving soon…" He presented each of them with a strange red machine. "…You'll be needing some Pokedexs." Trevor seemed ready to faint as the Professor handed him one.

"I'll do my best," was all he could say. He paused when bestowing me with one.

"Do you know how it works?" he asked Eevee. She shook her head.

"No sir." She thought back to Yveltal and was itching to get back on the road, but if this Pokedex could help her… The Professor touched a button and it sprang to life. He angled it toward a Pokémon and to her great surprise it talked information about it.

"Here," he said. "Just press here and put it in front of a Pokémon. It would scan it for you and you'll have its information." Eevee took it from him and put it in her pocket. She could feel it was close to being full. So instead, she reached into her left pocket drawing out a rather large pouch. She hooked the Pokedex back in her hand, opened the pouch, and deposited it.

"Oh and, you can't tell anyone about Eevee," Shauna said. The Professor nodded and said, "You have my word. Now you should start going you have a long journey ahead of you."

"Come on," Tierno said and all but Eevee followed. Sycamore had caught her eye and he was waving at her. She came back saying over her shoulder, "I'll catch up to you."

"Yes?" She questioned the Professor. He ducked into his own pocket drawing out the fifth Pokeball she had seen previously. He gently grabbed Eevee's hand and placed the ball on it.

"That my friend is one of my starter Pokémon. She is a rare female specimen, take good care of her." Eevee looked at the small ball in her hand. She gripped it and smiled.

"Thank you sir."

"Oh and by the way," he started, pointing to a door. "You can put the disc in our player." Eevee winced thinking about the round object.

"Alright," she said looking toward the front entrance. Her friends were already gone yet she knew they'd be waiting. This was her only chance to read the disc. She darted inside, closing the door behind her. Quietly she slipped her hand into her pocket drawing it out. She looked at the player. It had strange buttons. She would have never guessed if it weren't for the written letters 'Open.' She pressed it and a small containment opened. She placed it inside and immediately the lights turned off. The TV switched on, first blurry then it slowed until it was clear.

"If you are seeing this Eevee, I already have your precious legendary," Jake said with a wicked smile. Eevee's hands clenched as she saw that disgusting face. He grinned again before continuing.

"You think I haven't noticed you before? I have been on your tail for months."

"Pathetic!" Eevee spat, but she knew Jake wouldn't see or feel it.

"You must be wondering why I have Yveltal. That's Team Flare business and theirs alone. But I feel a tinge of mercy, so I have laid out a way you can find your so called father." He hesitated, and shook his head before saying, "Our location is not obvious, nor can any see it, but I have given each Gym leader a disc. Each disc has a clue to where you can find us."

"Why are you helping me?" As if he had heard her, Jake turned his back to Eevee.

"You must also be wondering why I am helping you…" He turned his head, so only his left side of his face was visible. "I have two theories. Either because I am interested on how you fight alongside your Pokémon against Team Flare…" He paused, and Eevee spotted a gleam in his eyes. A gleam of truth and remorse. He turned around fully, facing her as if he were really there. "The second reason… that I for one truly believe it the correct one, is that…" He took a deep breath and said in a soft voice, "I am your brother."


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy late Valentines everyone! Hope you had a good one! Well here is the sixth chapter. Remember to Review!**

* * *

The first thing Eevee did was gape in shock, disgust and mistrust. This had to be a lie. But the more Eevee thought about it as she thanked the professor the more the truth rested on her shoulders. Jake had the same blond and slightly black streaked hair and his eyes were the blue Eevee contained. She winced as she staggered outside, her heart pounding. The more she thought about Jake, the more she thought about Yveltal. Then suddenly it hit her like a blow. The last thing she had done was Yveltal was argue. Eevee's hand trembled and she bit back tears. A knot formed in her throat as she looked around for her friends.

"What took you?" She turned around to see Calem balancing a Pokeball in his hands.

"I was watching the disc," Eevee said.

"Must have not been good," Calem said examining her. She looked away; taking out all her Pokeballs except the one Sycamore had gifted her. She would wait to see what type of Pokémon it contained later.

"How was it?" Eevee asked Wildfire. He chuckled slyly looking at her.

"It wasn't bad," he admitted. With that he leapt onto her right shoulder, Phoenix her left. Ultrasonic rolled his eyes, flapping his wings to get a good angle. He landed on her head with a huff. Aura looked at her and shrugged, "Like Wildfire said, it was alright."

Eevee turned back to Calem, curling her hair around her ear.

"Lets wait for the others," She said calmly. Fortunately, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor came bounding from the corner. Each had something grasped in their hands. Whatever it was, it looked like a Vanillite. It unsettled Eevee when she saw them licking it.

"Uh…" Wildfire said with a hint of agitation. "I didn't know humans ate Vanillites…"

Shauna offered Eevee one of them, and she flinched.

"How can you eat a Vanillite?" Eevee asked in disgust. Everyone laughed, including Calem.

"Have you never seen ice cream?" Shauna giggled. Eevee felt her cheeks turn red.

"What's that?"

"Its ice mixed with any flavor," Trevor explained offering her cream cone with something white and fluffy on top.

"Its vanilla," Tierno said with an amused note. Eevee took it in her hands, looking at it suspiciously. The term 'vanilla' sounded like a Vanillite. She turned it about looking for any signs of eyes. Seeing everyone looking at her with amused looks made her sigh.

"Fine, if you really say so…" She licked at the vanilla, the chilled ice cream making her look down in surprise.

"See that wasn't so bad," Shauna said happily.

"How was it?" Calem asked her, a cone in his own hands.

"Devine," was her answer. She offered some to Wildfire who tilted his head and licked at it. He licked his chops eyes widening.

"This is delicious!" He was about to bite for more when Ultrasonic raised his head and took a nibble.

"Now it had bat germs…" Wildfire muttered. Ultrasonic rolled his eyes. "Seriously?" he snorted and shook his head.

"Its too sweet for me." Eevee offered some to Phoenix who took a piece out of it. He coughed it in shuddering.

"That wasn't as good as predicted," he said. Finally Eevee kneeled down and offered some of the ice cream to Aura. Without hesitation she leaned down and eat the whole thing, cone and all.

"Aura!" Wildfire exclaimed with distaste. Eevee turned, noticing everyone was watching her.

"Just curious, but what were they saying?" Shauna asked.

"They were fighting over the ice cream," Eevee said, smiling with amusement, but it suddenly melted as she thought of the message. Calem, seeing this, nodded to the rest of the group.

"Eevee has to tell us something," he said. With that Eevee explained the situation, skidding around the relation with a wince.

"Alright," Calem was the first to speak up after she finished. "So you have to go down toward Santalune City."

"Hey! What do you mean by 'her?' I'm going to go with her!" Shauna exclaimed.

"I'll walk with you until the forest," Calem said. "See Froakie wasn't my first Pokémon. I have already defeated that Gym leader."

"Wait up," Trevor said looking straight at Eevee. "How about this is a trap? I mean Jake was with us only for a month. We know a lot about him, yet not all of it. He's tricky and secretive…" Eevee shrugged and looked away.

"I just feel like he's telling the truth." The words were forced out of her. She did not fell this way, but it was the closest possible way to get to Yveltal. Shauna nodded then turned, beckoning toward the group.

"Come on!" she said. Eevee followed along with Tierno. Trevor and Calem lagged behind.

"I'm going to stay in the forest when we get to the city," Trevor said.

"Alright," Eevee said, quickening her pace after Shauna.

"I know this forest," Eevee sighed looking around as they paused at the edge of it. Behind them the Lumiose City glowed with a harsh light, even though it was still daylight. Calem nodded to them and said, "Meet you guys later," Before dispersing back toward the city. Wildfire took an intake of breath his nose twitching as he scented the familiar smells of home.

"Lets go then," Eevee said with a happy smile, plunging into the forest. Dappled sunlight filled the forest as she walked silently, and skillfully down a path. Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor had a hard time keeping up.

"Wait for us!" Shauna panted after ten minutes. Eevee turned her gaze, sighing.

"Why are you so slow?" Wildfire snorted, both Aura and Ultrasonic agreeing. Phoenix perched sleeping on Eevee's shoulder. Shauna looked warily around, and soon Eevee realized she was alone.

"Where's Trevor and Tierno?" she asked annoyance gnawing at her.

"I think we lost them," Shauna sighed miserably. Eevee sighed again, looking around for the unfortunate wanders. Just as she was about to call out, a twig snapped. Both Eevee and Shauna whirled around to see a rather large adult. He was around his twenties. He wore a leather jacket as if he were rich, and jeans that looked too big for him. His eyes were pearly amber and he wore a hat of emerald color. He looked more like a parrot then a human.

"My, what do we have here? Little kids?" he asked with an amused tone. Eevee cross her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Lets get going," she told Shauna, but the man drew closer.

"Not without a battle your not," he growled.

"And whose going to stop us?" Eevee demanded, and felt Shauna trembling near her.

"Watch your tone kid," he drawled in a deadly low voice.

"You don't scare me," Eevee countered, her eyes flaring neon blue.

"Pangoro! Show them whose boss!" Out of now where he threw a shiny Ultra Ball. The panda like bear let out a roar, almost dropping the green hay in its maw.

"Chespin, come out!" Shauna said, her voice cracking slightly. The Spiky nut Pokémon let out a squeak of alarm when he saw its opponent. Eevee paused, viewing Shauna with an impressed glance.

"Let me at him," Ultrasonic screeched in annoyance. The Pangoro, it seemed, didn't talk for it only let out occasional roars that puzzled Eevee greatly.

"Use Karate Chop!" the man ordered. Suddenly the Pangoro's arm lit up, and he charged at the Chespin. Eevee could tell Shauna was panicking for she did nothing but stare. She watched with a certain type of distaste of battles as the Chespin went flying. Eevee dashed toward his rescue, grasping him before he could crash into the tree. Chespin's eyes were glazed and swirly. He was unable to battle.

"Wow! Even your Pokémon is weak and pathetic as you," he laughed. Shauna seemed close to tears, but Eevee stood up, her hand scratching Wildfire's cheek.

"Would you like to say that in my face?" she asked dangerously, her warning was as cold as Yveltal's when threatened. The man's face turned a bit pale, and he shook it.

"Sure," he chuckled.

"I challenge you to a battle then," Eevee said in a soft voice.

"With a pigeon and something that looks like a newborn fox?" Eevee yawned at that, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Wildfire," she said softly, and the fire type leaped from her shoulder. The man had burst out laughing, yet fear betrayed in those eyes. It wasn't usual that you'd see a human like this.

"You move first," Eevee said, and the man was taken aback. His eyes narrowed.

"Be my guest," he growled. Eevee nodded and flexed her hand.

"Alright Wildfire, use flamethrower!" The man was obviously not expecting this and flinched as the stream of powerful heat launched itself at the Pangoro.

"Block," he said weakly, but it was already too late. The Pangoro slammed into the ground, the force of the flames obviously too much for it. This forest was meant for low-leveled trainers, and it seemed that the man only took advantage of that.

"Finish this off with tackle," Eevee said with a smirk, wanting to use a weak move. Wildfire did as told, finishing off the Pangoro in a flash. Wildfire landed on his paws again, before leaping back onto her shoulder. Eevee grinned at both the stunned man and a now happy Shauna.

"Sorry about that Pangoro," Eevee said, now feeling a bad that she had fainted the poor creature. It was the man's fault that it had lost.

"That was awesome!" Wildfire exclaimed. "Lets do it again sometime." Aura rolled her eyes while Ultrasonic sighed.

"I would have finished it off quicker," he complained. Eevee ignored them.

"Be sure to heal it," she said, before turning to Shauna.

"Lets go."

They met up with the boys. Trevor had said that he had stumbled upon a rare bug-type and had 'accidentally' left Shauna unnoticed. Tierno followed him afterward, curious to as why he had left, leaving Shauna alone. By that time, they had arrived at the city. Hardly anything stirred, except for two or three humans walking or caring for their Pokémon. Eevee watched a fountain gurgle near by. She was interested as a human passed by and threw a shiny object into it.

"Why do they pollute the water even in their source?" she asked as they walked over to it.

"Oh, you mean coins?" Trevor asked and Eevee shrugged.

"Too make wishes," Tierno explained, taking out a coin. He gave it to Eevee with a smile.

"Here you try. Make a wish and throw the coin into the fountain." She shook her head in amusement humans did such weird things. She took the coin. It felt cold and solid in her palm. Eevee wished that she would succeed on rescuing Yveltal if anything. Then with a flick of her hand, she sent the coin plashing into the small fountain. Shauna smiled, and suddenly seemed to remember something.

"Don't do anything exciting while I'm gone. I need to take my Chespin to the Poke Center!" She dashed away, leaving a very puzzled Eevee.

"What's a Poke Center?" she asked, already having a clear view of what it was.

"Where you take your Pokémon when they need healing," Tierno explained, watching Shauna's outline disappear into a rather large building.

With that, Eevee stood up. "I would like to see it," she said, curiosity mingled with disbelief clouding her eyes. She didn't know humans took care of Pokémon like they treated humans. She sighed once again. So many things she didn't know about her own species. She followed after where Shauna had disappeared. She was about to push open the doors, but they automatically did. She stumbled inside to see a pink haired nurse.

"Good Afternoon," she said cheerfully overlooking Eevee and her Pokémon with happy eyes.

"Greetings," Eevee said, gently lifting Wildfire off from her shoulder.

"Hey!" he protested, looking up at her. "You don't mean I have to go in there…"

Eevee looked at the nurse, and glimpsed Shauna being handed a Poke Ball. She made her way over to her and asked in a low voice, "Is it safe?" Shauna jumped, whirling around.

"Eve! You scared the daylights out of me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," she muttered and repeated her question.

"Oh yes, they are very safe indeed." She gave a glance at the nurse and said, "She's. Uh… New. Can you direct her?" The nurse gave another of those beams and beckoned Eevee.

"Do you need me to cure all of them?" she asked pointed to her Pokémon with a bit of bewilderment. Eevee just shook her head.

"No, just this one." She presented her with Wildfire still clutched in her hands. She nodded.

"Poke ball please," she said. Eevee looked at Wildfire who shrugged nervously.

"Ha! Your scared," Ultrasonic chuckled.

"Am not!" growled Wildfire and gave an approving nod.

"Do it." Eevee took out her Poke ball and in a red flash Wildfire evaporated into it. She placed the ball in the nurse's hand. She then placed it in a small compartment. It glowed and scanned the ball. Eevee's heart thumped. She was about to shout it when the nurse grabbed back the ball and handed it to Eevee.

"Have a nice day," she said cheerfully.

Eevee threw out the ball, and Wildfire popped out, shaking himself thoroughly.

"That was interesting,…" he said. He leaped back onto Eevee's shoulder and they met up with Shauna.

"How did you like it?" she asked looking at Wildfire. It took Eevee a moment to realize that she was speaking to the fennekin.

"Weird," he answered and Shauna tilted her head as they left the Poke Center. It was still strange how the door opened by itself. She'd ask them later anyhow.

"What did he say?" Shauna asked.

"Weird," Eevee replied with a grin.

The sun was at its highest point when the approached the boys. They were horsing about, splashing water on each other.

"We are back!" Shauna shouted, running toward them.

"Took you," Trevor said, getting splashed in the face by Tierno. Just then there was a click and a flash. Eevee looked around to see a rather short woman with brown curled hair. She had a camera in one hand and in another a strange clip.

"That was a perfect shot," she smiled, passing her hand over her hair.

"You and all…" She counted Eevee's Pokémon and smiled again. "…Four of your pokemon."

"Can you point us the Gym?" Shauna asked.

"There's a competitor it seems?" the women asked with a slight frown. "Or competitors?"

"Just her ma'am," Tierno said in a polite tone, pointing toward Eevee.

"I see," was her response.

"Well would you like to challenge me or not?" She asked.

"What do you mean…" Eevee questioned.

"Well you want to fight me don't you? I am the Gym Leader of this town."

"Oh!" Shauna squeaked.

"Alright," Eevee said softly. "I am Eevee, and I challenge you to a Gym Battle."

"I am Viola, and I accept your challenge."


	7. Chapter 7

"Both sides are able to choose two Pokémon," Started the referee. "Once both Pokémon are unable to battle the victor shall be revealed. Ready, set, go!"

"Surskit! Ready for battle!" Viola called over the other side of the battlefield. Eevee paused and looked up at Phoenix.

"Your time to shine," she said softly. The Fletchling nodded.

"So all I have to do is follow through what you say?" he asked. Eevee nodded and with that he took to the air.

"How come Wildfire and Phoenix get to battle and not us?" Ultrasonic complained, followed by Aura.

"Because Flying and Fire type is effective," Eevee said, sighing. "You know this."

"Yeah but Ice could be effective too…" Eevee looked at Aura sharply, noticing Ultrasonic on her head.

"The next one," she said, yet didn't promise in case her Pokémon were in danger of being badly hurt. She took out her Pokedex and it opened automatically as she touched the button faintly. Yet it seemed that she didn't need to touch it. She wondered if the Pokedex would give her any information.

"_Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. Surskit can walk on water as if it was skating. It attracts prey with a sweet aroma it produces."_

"Hmm…" She said and looked up at Phoenix who was busy circling the terrain.

"I'll give you first move," the Gym Leader shouted. Eevee nodded and turned toward the Surskit who was glancing warily up at the Flying Type.

"Okay Phoenix; lets use Screech!" At that note Phoenix opened his break and let out an ear-piercing sound. It echoed twice around the room before vanishing. It left a stunned Surskit.

"Surskit! Use Icebeam!" Viola commanded extending out her arm. The Surskit leapt into action as if nothing had happened. At first Eevee thought Viola was aiming for Phoenix, so she paused. Suddenly it came to her like a puzzle. She was using the battlefield as a pond-like terrain. Except for one thing, the battlefield was now completely iced, so as the Surskit could dodge attacks with ease. Eevee frowned. Viola is strong and fast, she thought to herself, her eyes narrowed as she thought. We just have to be faster!

"Phoenix use Gust!" The Fletchling's wings extended and glowed burning white as he flapped them. Surskit tried to hold on, yet the winds Phoenix produced were too violent.

"Protect!" she called and purple fields burst in front of Surskit, making the powerful winds evaporate as it hit against the shield.

"Then use Stick web!" Eevee narrowed her eyes. This human was good.

"Alright Phoenix! Use Double Team!" Suddenly, five, no ten, duplicates of Phoenix appeared out of nowhere as he tried to avoid the incoming webs. Too late. It was, as Surskit knew where Phoenix was. It hit the Fletching full in the face and he was cast aside on the roof.  
"Single Beam, lets go!" A beam of pink power erupted from Surkit's jaws aiming right toward the struggling and helpless Phoenix. Nothing could be done except…

"Use Screech!" Eevee yelled, and the same awful sound echoed across the walls as a crash boomed. Smoke billowed up and as it cleared, Eevee could see the limp form of her beloved Flying type.

"Phoenix!" She gasped about to dash forward. Her heart pounded with worry, but she realized it had worked. Phoenix moved slightly before staggering up. He winced as he struggled to his talons. They slipped against the ice.

"Are you alright?" Eevee asked, Wildfire pressing nervously against the side of her face.

"Just fine…" he managed weakly.

"Do you want to still fight? You can forfeit if you wish." Phoenix snapped open his wings, small tendrils of wind flowing out from beneath them.

"I can still manage," he croaked feebly.

"Your strong for a starting trainer," Viola complemented from across the field. Eevee nodded looking back at Phoenix.

"Are you ready?" she asked and he nodded staggering to keep his balance. With all the effort he could muster he darted into the air, beating his wings thickly to keep airborne. He seemed to be losing energy, fast.

"Use Screech one more time!" Eevee told Phoenix. He did so and the Surskit paused, stunned. "Alright! Now use Air Cutter!" Phoenix wings glowed burning white like they had when using Gust. He beat them viciously. Razor-like winds flew from his wings, just as Viola called out.

"Intercept with Ice Beam!" Again, smoke billowed into the air, but Eevee knew this time there had to be a victor. It cleared, and two Pokémon lay limply against the ice.

Eevee rushed forward, Viola, instead, retrieving Surskit into her Poke Ball. She heard the faint words, "You did good, take a long rest." She kneeled down beside Phoenix anxious to be sure he was all right. Wildfire leaped off her shoulder and nudge Phoenix. He groaned softly, and Eevee picked him up. From her pouch she produced a blue berry.

"Here, this Oran berry will soothe you," she murmured and Phoenix, as weak as he was, took it in two bites. He got up, his talons digging slightly into her hands as he tried to balance himself.

Eevee approached Aura and Ultrasonic as the darted forward to see what had become of their fallen companion.

"Don't worry he's all right," she said and placed Phoenix gently on Aura's back.

"Watch him for me, will you?" Eevee asked and Aura nodded.

"Alright Wildfire! Its your turn!" The Fennikin let out what seemed to be a roar of approval.

"I'm winning since my and my Pokémon's pride count on it!" She tossed out a ball, and a beautiful checkered like Pokémon appeared. Though she knew this Pokémon, Eevee instinctively reached into her pocket, curious to know more about it.

"_Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon. Vivillon are skillfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow a Vivillon."_

"Not much information on how to beat it," Eevee sighed tucking her Pokedex back into her pocket. She knew it was a bug type, which meant Wildfire had an advantage. But happen that the battleground was now iced and the Vivillon could fly… Not a great combination.

"Lets start with Sleep Powder!" Viola commanded with sly grin. The Vivillon beat its wings thoroughly, light blue dust being dumped over Wildfire head.

"Use Flamethrower to prevent it!" Eevee commanded, but Wildfire had a hard time grabbing footing, and his stream of flame missed entirely. He looked sleepy as some of the powder rolled off his fur, but he quickly avoided the rest of it by slipping on the ice.

"Use Physic!" Viola ordered to her Pokémon. Wildfire was cut off abruptly as a blue outline formed around his body. He tried to struggle, but it held on tight.

"Toss it toward one of the webs!" Viola called out. Eevee started to twist her hand, as she grew a little tense. Wildfire was tossed into the web and with that Viola said, "Gust!"

Eevee smiled and called out, "Flame Wheel!" Wildfire burst into flames, melting the web on him. As he landed, the ice grew into water turning to steam. Then an idea struck Eevee.

"Wildfire use Flamethrower on the battlefield!" she called. He did so, and a thick fog-like steam rose up. Faster and faster it went, clouding Vivillon's view. Wildfire snapped to what she was doing.

"Wildfire finish this off with Flame Charge!"

"Clear out the fog with Gust!" Viola shouted, but it was already too late.

"Vivillon is unable to battle. The winner goes to Eevee!" She could hear her friends cheering faintly as she raced over to Wildfire.

"I'm okay," he said with a weak smile as he stumbled about. "Just… Just a little sleepy…" His eyes dropped. The Sleep Powder must have done him some damage.

"Defeated by my own move!" Viola sighed as she retrieved the fainted Vivillon. She was referring to the ice as Eevee watched her point to the now muddy battlefield. "But other then that, great battle! It showed me how your well your Pokémon trust you." She beamed at Eevee and shook her hand. She then handed her a small badge.

"Here, for beating me you get a Bug Badge." She clipped it on Eevee's cloak and stood back smiling. Too her surprise, she took out her camera and snapped shot a picture of Wildfire and her.

"It truly shows how close your bond is. Not to mention that Fletchling!" Viola tilted her head as if she had forgotten something. Then with a snap of her finger she took out a broken piece of a disc.

"Here, some boy named Jake told me to give it to you if you won."

She took the disc from her hands, looking down at the piece. He had said he had put discs, not part of a disc…

"Thank you," she managed looking up and smiling.

"May luck be with you," she replied sharing the same smile. She nodded and looked over her shoulder.

"Your friends are waiting," she mused softly. Eevee dipped her head and once again thanked her before dashing over to where Aura, Ultrasonic and Phoenix were lying.

"Come now," she told them as she marched on over to the group. They were excitedly waiting for her. Seeing the twinkle in the eyes made Eevee raise her head in pride. She shook herself noticing what she was doing. That battle harmed my Pokémon… She thought to herself with a shuddered. Yet for some reason, she had enjoyed fighting with her Pokémon. It made her feel closer to them in some way.

"You were awesome!" Shauna was the first to speak up, her eyes beaming with content.

"Yeah! I mean that was amazing!" Tierno added with his toothy grin.

"Thanks! But I need to go the Pokemon Center… Well I think that's what it is called anyway," Eevee said angling her finger to Phoenix.

"Alright!" Shauna said looking down at Phoenix with a pitiful look.

She noticed that Trevor was missing from the group. Shauna, realizing what she was looking for shrugged and said, "Remember how he said he was going to stay in the forest looking for Pokémon? Well, he left shortly after you went inside the Gym with Viola." Eevee nodded as they exited the Gym. On the way to the Poke Center Eevee showed them the piece of the disc, much to their disbelief.

"Maybe its some complicated system you need to plug into some expensive reader," Shauna suggested, but Eevee shook her head.

"It seems when he referred to 'discs' he meant this. And seriously, there's no clue on it." Eevee sighed, maybe Tierno was right, and she couldn't trust him on revealing Team Flare's location. But for safe measures she stashed the piece inside her stash.

Once Eevee finished curing Phoenix and Wildfire, the group dispersed from the town. Before they could leave, though, Viola paid them farewells, much to Eevee's gratitude. They then departed into the forest, meeting up with Trevor afterward.

He was slinking about, a Pokeball grasped tightly in his hands. But it was hard to sneak up on him when Tierno and Shauna just kept snapping twigs, as if an Ursaring was after them. Trevor snapped to his senses turning to them.

"Have any of you noticed how dark it is…?" Shauna asked. Eevee looked up into the night sky, constellations dotting them like small light bulbs. She shrugged. Eevee was used to the night, so she didn't pay heed to it.

"We should have stayed at the town," Tierno sighed, looking around. "Now that I speak of it… Which way is the town?"

Trevor finally spoke, "Eevee… Why are your eyes glowing anyway?"

"Hey yeah! I saw how you lit your eyes when you were battling the Pangoro… Its kind of supernatural," Shauna added. Wildfire rolled his eyes, his own glowing in the night. But it was natural that the Fennekin's eyes glowed. It was uncanny that Eevee's did too. She tilted her gaze to them, curiously.

"Your eyes don't glow up as well?" she questioned, feeling the moon's ray shine across their path. It sent eerie shadows falling over their own.

Shauna shook her head. "Not that I know of anyway." Eevee looked at the boys who were in a deep conversation. They were leaning against the tree, casting nervous looks at the forest around them.

"Does it have anything to do with Yveltal?" she mused on.

"Not that I know of," Eevee shrugged, looking again over her shoulder."

"Oh," Shauna sighed, her eyes seemed as droopy as Wildfire's. Seeing this Eevee beckoned to the boys.

"We'll sleep in the trees tonight," she explained. With a curt nod Eevee sprung into one of the crooked ones. She placed her foot on the base of the hollow and flung herself into the air. She landed gently on one of the branches, her balance at perfection.

"Come on up!" she called to the gaping trio below.

"Uh… I don't know if I can manage," Tierno said awkwardly. Eevee sighed and looked down at Aura who was struggling to get up.

"Fine, we'll camp below." With that she leaped down crouching her knees as she landed. There she asked Wildfire to use Ember, which he gladly did.

The flickering flames made the shadows light up. Shauna looked around, the flame's reflection bouncing in them.

"Where do we sleep?" she questioned, her teeth slightly chattering.

"On the ground of course," Eevee said with an amused grin.

She placed a hand on Aura's now sleeping form. She shifted under the touch and let out a snore. Eevee smiled. Phoenix, Ultrasonic and Wildfire muttered their goodnights, before huddles against her sides. She looked up at the rest of the group.

"They really do trust you," was all Shauna said before pointing to Eevee's bag. "You should show Trevor the piece of disc." Eevee inclined her head in acknowledgement before taking out the shattered piece. Trevor curiously scooted over, as to not awaken the sleeping forms of her Pokemon.

She handed him the piece and interested asked, "Did you catch any Pokemon?" He shook his head in disappointment.

"I was about too, but-" He was cut off as something caught his eyes; it caught Eevee's too. At the center of the broken disc, the moon's ray casted upon it light. And there inscribed on it was the letter 'G.' Trevor's eyes lit up with fascination.

"This is a moon letter!" he exclaimed, both Shauna and Tierno came over to see once he said this.

Eevee frowned. "A what?" she asked as she looked upon the 'G.'

Trevor looked up and hovered a palm over the disc. The letter vanished completely.

"You can only see Moon Letters when the moon's ray shines upon them," he explained in a hushed whisper.

"So how can 'G' be a clue?" Shauna questioned curiously.

"Its simple, gather all the pieces of the disc, put them all together at nightfall and there you have the message."  
"Uh…" Tierno said.

"Wait, what do you mean all the pieces? How about this disc just broke?" Eevee asked, and Trevor smiled.

"Well if you see here, along the edges there is blue static…" he started. "And if you touch along the them it would shock you slightly," he continued and as smart as Eevee was, she didn't know where he was going.

"This is a Static Stone Disc," he explained. "If you break part of it you can place it easily back together." He looked at it more closely.

"And it seems like he put Moon Ink on this piece. The message would be revealed once you accumulate all the pieces." He shrugged, "Well that's what I think anyway. I could be wrong, you know?"

"There's our little genius," Shauna joked, yet her eyes betrayed her smile.

"We should be getting some rest," Eevee said as she looked down at Wildfire. She could tell her was secretly awake, hearing the conversation.

"We should set watch," Eevee said searching the forest.

"We will be just fine," Tierno yawned. "I mean I bet anybody would be terrified of your Pokemon." Eevee rolled her eyes in slight irritation, but Tierno did have a point.

"All right, but if something kills us I'm blaming it on you," Eevee said, feeling Tierno shift uneasily.

"Probably nothing out there," Trevor said. "Or else I would have caught a Pokemon."

Night had fallen to its depths, and the only source of light was that of the stars and moon. She wondered if she would ever look at them with Yveltal. She shook her head trying to clear out the bad thoughts, before resting it against the mossy ground. She could hear the rest of her companions settling in as well.

She took an intake of breath, letting it out softly before turning to her side and closing her eyes. Her dreams were unsettling, just like those of the eyes watching them…


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, curiosity drove her to examine what was in the Pokeball. So with everyone crowded around her, she took out the small ball. She bounced it in her hand once, and felt Wildfire leaning against her shoulder, watching. Aura and Ultrasonic were still fast asleep, while Phoenix was scouting the sky above.

She did an intake of breath before throwing the ball into the air. Trevor was the first to realize it was and fumbled desperately for his Pokedex. Eevee did likewise receiving the following information.

"_Charmander. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out."_

Wildfire leaped off her shoulder and bounded over to the Charmander. With a curious cock of his head, he paws at it.

"Char!" she squeaked and let out a sneeze, flaring flames at Eevee. With a startled crunch, Eevee fell onto the soft strewn forest. She looked at the Charmander with a twinkle in her eye.

"It looks adorable!" Shauna screeched, running to touch it. The Charmander looked up and her eyes widened. She let out another sneeze scorching Shauna's hair slightly. It made it stand up, so she looked fluffier.

"Huh?" was all she said as she plopped next to Eevee, flailing at her hair.

"Wow! I have never seen this Pokemon in Kalos before!" Tierno exclaimed. Eevee paused before getting up and crouching near the little thing.

"It can't talk!" Wildfire smirked in a disappointed way.

"Hey! That's not nice to say about other Pokemon," the Charmander snapped. Wildfire drew back his ears and slunk back to Eevee.

"I hope this one is not like Aura," he muttered as Eevee looked over the Fire type.

"Do you have a name, little one?" Eevee questioned. The Charmander shook her head.

"Not that I know of! But isn't that a Fennekin? I have never heard of a Pokemon named 'Wildfire.'"

"That's because it's not a species!" Wildfire snorted. "It is actually my epic name." Eevee rolled her eyes and said, "Well if it's so epic, I'll name you Bonfire." The Charmander's eyes lit up and she danced around Eevee.

"I like that name very much!" she squeaked.

"Wait… WHAT!? How come you added the 'fire' to the end of her name!?"

"Because your name is epic," Eevee winked. Wildfire cooled a bit, but kept giving Bonfire distasteful glances which Eevee very much disapproved of.

"Aura, Ultrasonic, its time to get moving!" Aura sleepily looked up, her vision looked blurred from sleep. Ultrasonic stayed immobile on her head. When she started toward the rest of the group, she saw that they were busy arguing what region the Charmander was, much to Eevee's amusement.

"Come on, we have to get moving."

They followed Eevee most of the way, until Lumiose City came into view. There, they scrambled over fallen branches to get to it. Eevee looked at them, seeing how much they weren't built for forests. She flexed her hands before launching herself over each fallen tree with ease.

Phoenix was now riding on her shoulder, while Bonfire was held in her arms. Wildfire kept glancing enviously at her with silted eyes from Eevee's shoulder. Ultrasonic and Aura were lagging behind, but Eevee stopped once and a while to let them catch up. Tierno, Trevor and Shauna were another problem.

They were determined, but easily fazed as she watched them trek toward the open air. She paused to wait for Aura. Ultrasonic let out a sigh before climbing into the air and circling Eevee.

"Can you put me in one of those orbs? Its not bad in there, and I'm so tired," he complained.

"Excuse me? I did all the work! All you did was add extra pounds on my head!" Aura panted and tilted her head. "I'll have a round in my ball if you may."

Eevee placed Bonfire down before taking out two balls. She retrieved both her Pokemon, before grasping Bonfire once again.

She hiked hurriedly after the group, catching up to them as quick as a flash.

"Man your fast!" Tierno breathed as he struggled through a clump of brambles.

"You should teach me later," Shauna laughed looking at Eevee with wide eyes. "After we finish our mission that is!"

"Sorry for signing your hair earlier. I think I have the allergies," Bonfire explained to Shauna. The girl looked confusedly at the Pokemon.

"What's she saying?" she questioned Eevee and Bonfire tilted her head.

"She says sorry," Eevee told her, and Shauna's eyes lit up.

"Aww! That's so nice! She did nothing to my hair, just a little burnt edges." Eevee nodded and repeated it to Bonfire. Yet her eyes gleamed with confusion.

"Why couldn't she just hear what I had said?" Bonfire asked.

"She can't talk to Pokemon," Eevee explained.

"Can those boys?" she asked.

"No. I am the only one here that can speak Pokemon."

"Nobody else can?" Bonfire gasped.

"Lets just say it's rare for a child to learn or inherit," she said. Wildfire flicked his ear, looking at Phoenix who gave him the same look. Eevee could tell they were planning something.

"Hey gals! We are going over to get some breakfast. If you like you can over with us. I'm starved!" Tierno said as he dragged his feet toward a little store reading "Red Café."

Eevee nodded to them before looking back at Shauna who seemed to be thinking to herself.

"I have two questions," she blurted. Eevee raised an eyebrow but nodded her head.

"And they are?"

"Well the first one is why you name your Pokemon," Shauna said sheepishly. Eevee stopped and it took Shauna a moment to realize it. She backed up and stood beside Eevee.

"I didn't… Offend you did I?" she asked ruefully. Eevee started up again shaking her head.

"No you did nothing to offend me, but I have a question for you." Shauna quickened her pace to fall in step with Eevee. "What would you do if someone called you 'Human' all the time?" The girl paused and looked up.

"I wouldn't like it," she murmured.

"There's your answer," Eevee said with a smile.

"But there must be a reason to how you learned it!" Shauna said with a hint of disappointment. Eevee guessed she wanted to hear a story from her.

"Well, when I was little Yveltal named Fennekin for me. He told me the same example I used just now. It wasn't fair to keep a Pokemon nameless when you just dully called them by their species name."

"Wait, doesn't Yveltal have a name?"

"Yes."

"Which is…?" Shauna inquired, but Eevee shrugged.

"He has never told me. Yet he does have one of his own." She yawned and looked over at the Café.

"We should get something to eat," she said.

"You haven't told me how you got your Pokemon!" Shauna protested.

"All right and that's it," Eevee warned and veered over toward the Café.

"Well, Wildfire was my first and only people when I was young. One day, Yveltal warned us not to stray from the cavern for he had an issue to attend to. But since he was gone for the first time, Wildfire and I were dying to know what was out there. We left the cavern and explored the land below. We got lost in a blizzard and Phoenix found us there. He was only a chick then, hardly able to fly. But he tried his best to lead us home. From then on he has stayed with me."

Eevee could feel Phoenix's feathers fluff up with either pride or embarrassment.

"Aura was a birthday gift to me. But…" Eevee looked around almost forgetting that Aura was in a Poke ball.

"…Yveltal later never gifted me any other rare Pokemon for he thought they were annoying." Wildfire sniggered while Shauna smiled.

"I found Ultrasonic lying deeper in the cavern. His wings were both broken from a fall. I mended them and like Phoenix he has stayed with me from then on.

And as you know, Bonfire was gifted to me by Sycamore yesterday." Shauna let out a breath and her eyes twinkled.

"I wish I got my Pokemon like that. How bonded we could have been…" She took out her Poke ball and stared intently at it. She sighed.

"Maybe if you let him roam freer outside," Eevee suggested as she opened the door to the Café. The bell let out a ring and she came face to face with Professor Sycamore and an orange haired man whom she didn't recognize.

"Why good morning lasses," Sycamore smiled. Yet Eevee didn't pay much heed to him. She was staring at the orange haired man. Goosebumps started to tingle all around her. His gaze bore into hers. They were somewhat inimical. But when Sycamore introduced them it vanished in an instant. A nefarious tingle still filled the air.

"This is Eevee," Sycamore was saying. "And that's Shauna. You have already met the boys, and ah there he is!"

"How did it go?" Calem breathed into her air.

"I won," was all she said as she watched the man.

"Oh I haven't introduced you to Lysandre have I, Eevee?" Sycamore asked.

"No," she said accidentally adding to much force to the word. Lysandre frowned slightly, his eyes glimmering in a sort of way that made Eevee shudder.

"I don't like him," Wildfire murmured, but Eevee didn't respond. She never wanted this man to know she could speak to Pokemon. It would raise suspicion and something else about him… She looked away as he said, "You have very beautiful Pokemon for one your age." Eevee was uncertain if he was trying to inveigle her, but either way she was sure it was just her imagination. She raised her head elegantly and nodded curtly.

"Thank you," she managed her eyes flaring up a bit.

"A fine lady," he smiled and turned back to Professor Sycamore. With that Eevee looked over her shoulder at Calem who shrugged.

"I don't like him," Eevee glowered as low enough for only Shauna and the boy to hear. Shauna nodded, "He feels too… I don't know how to say it." Calem tilted his head. The next few words totally changed the subject.

"How was your first win?" he asked, and it was Eevee's turn to shrug.

"It was all right," she said looking skeptically at Phoenix who let out a chirp of dismay.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Though Eevee usually didn't get startled; Lysandre's voice whacked into her with amazing strength.

"S…Sure," she stammered, feeling Wildfire pressed up against her. He could feel something was wrong. She never stammered. Something about this Lysandre was getting to her, yet she couldn't figure out why.

They seated themselves around the table. Eevee sat next to Calem and Shauna. Tierno and Trevor were of opposite sides of her. And much to Eevee's distaste, Lysandre sat on the outer side, his eyes watching Eevee's every move.

Eevee would have loved to take Aura and Ultrasonic out of their balls, but happen with a creepy man sitting lengths away from her, she thought better of it. Yet as he gazed around the room, Eevee was sure to smuggle some scrambled eggs into her pockets, as untidy as that was. She knew that her Pokemon would prefer berries, but she liked when they tried new things. Both Wildfire and Phoenix were eating hungrily every time Lysandre would start up a conversation with Sycamore, thus turning his head away from the table. Eevee was already full as she ate half of the plate full of food. She left the rest for Wildfire whom didn't seem to move to get to some. He seemed to have already eaten enough.

"That was tasty," was Wildfire's first comment. Lysandre turned at the noise and smiled lightly his opulent colored jacket making an undulate motion. Eevee turned her gaze in excuse toward Calem.

"What did you do around here?" she asked curiously, feeling the gaze bore into her back. It soon vanished as they plunged into a conversation.

"Well I was trying to fight the Gym Leader in this city, but it seems like something is wrong with the tower. So sadly I couldn't fight them." He fumbled for his ball taking out a Poke Ball.

"Here's my Absol," he said rather cheerfully. "She was my first Pokemon." Eevee nodded, contented on how he felt about his Pokemon.

"Hey since when did you get a Charmander?" he suddenly asked looking down at the sleeping form huddled between both of Eevee's arms.

"Remember that Poke Ball Sycamore gave me? Well I found out it was a Charmander. I named her Bonfire." Calem perked at this.

"It's a girl? Wow, girl starting types are rare." Eevee smiled timidly, "You should be flattering Sycamore not me," she joked. Calem gave her a grin before looking over. Sycamore was busily trying to get their attention.

"Yes?" Eevee questioned before Calem could say anything.

"How do you like your Charmander?" he asked and Eevee smiled.

"She's a lovely Fire type." This earned her a gently nip on the ear.

"I'm a better Fire Type," Wildfire said proudly and Lysandre narrowed his eyes at them.

"It seems like your starter has intelligence." This sent anger boiling up into cold fury. She was about to retort, but Shauna rested a hand on her. Eevee got up and nodded curtly to Lysandre.

"Thank you for the food," she said clenching her hands, and stalked out.

The fresh air welcomed her. It didn't feel or smell eerie like the inside of the Café. There, though, she fumed her eyes flaring up. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Shauna. She seemed to flinch as she caught sight of Eevee's glowing eyes but relaxed.

"Calm down," she said softly. Wildfire hissed in disgust, not at Shauna but at the Café.

"How dare he insult Pokemon," he was saying, but Eevee didn't catch anymore. Eevee shook her head.

"There's something about that man," she growled, lowering her tone. The door rang and out came Calem.

"Wow, you look mad," he said walking over to them. By now Bonfire was stirring and she blinked sleepily. It turned to confusion as she felt the angered emotions.

"What did I miss?" she questioned disappointedly. For once Wildfire didn't snap at her and instead said what had happened.

"I don't see what the problem is," Calem continued calmly. "You already can tell that Pokemon are smart. The man was just mistaken that's all." Eevee shook her head; "You weren't raised by Pokemon so it's harder for your kind to understand."

"We are of same species," Calem sighed. Eevee looked squarely into his eyes. He seemed surprised to look at the glowing optics.

"I may look like you, but I don't have the same soul," was what she said before the bell rang again. Trevor and Tierno ran out, nearly stumbling into them.

"Lets go," Eevee said when the approached. "Calem said the Gym here isn't available, we'll just have to go to the next city." Tierno shifted uncomfortably. It seemed like he was thinking for a nice bed to sleep in tonight. Seeing this Calem added, "Lets go get supplies before we leave." Eevee gave him a cool look, her eyes returning to normal.

"Come on," he said returning the look as the followed. Eevee trailed behind, hearing another ring of the bell. She felt eyes bore into her back and turned to see Lysandre looking at them. His eyes were narrowed toward them. She looked back toward the group, her eyes fixed on them. For some reason she knew she had scored an enemy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long update! I have so much homework these days. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe we are lost," Shauna huffed glaring at Tierno who was busily "reading" the map.

"Probably because its upside down," Trevor said rolling his eyes. Eevee sighed, the forest floor providing faint light through the leafy canopy above.

Eevee caught up with Calem, who was searching ahead.

"So," she began, but fidgeted when she couldn't but any words together. Calem looked up the same gleam in his eyes as before still there.

"You know who you remind me of?" he asked, sparking up a conversation. Eevee tilted her head in curiosity. "Who?"

"Well…" he paused. "Her name is Serena, and she looks like your ditto." Eevee hesitated. The way he said it made something boil inside her. Was it envy? She shook her head in annoyance, but someone really "helped."

"Seems like you have a crush," Wildfire smirked in her ear.

"Oh hush," Eevee snapped, but couldn't help blushing. Calem stared at Wildfire before grinning.

"Out of curiosity, what did he say?"

"He said that this Serena sound rude and very unfair." Calem chuckled in amusement.

"Trust me, she's nice when you get to know her," Calem told Wildfire and he answered to what Calem heard was a "Fen."

It was easy for Eevee to trudge on. With her unnatural celerity and lithe she easily overcame objects. For the rest of the crew…

"I wonder if Aura and Ultrasonic still like there ball," Wildfire said with a amused laugh.

"I am sure they do," Bonfire piped up, turning her Eevee's arm.

"Wow they are slow," Phoenix complained as he whirled around to check what Bonfire was facing.

"You're seriously hurting my ears," Eevee said launching herself at a nearby branch. She balanced herself before leaning upon it, waiting.

"I wonder which other annoying Pokemon you'll choose for our team," Wildfire snorted glaring at Bonfire who had decided to talk to Phoenix about flying techniques.

"Your just jealous that Phoenix talks more Bonfire now," Eevee mused.

"Do not!" Wildfire growled. "Your jealous Calem likes someone else." Eevee felt her face grow hot but she snapped, "Not even a chance!"  
Wildfire was about to argue, but footsteps made them look up.

"Your fast," Shauna complemented for the millionth time. Eevee felt like face palming, as she landed with a silent thud on the ground.

"Has Tierno figured out to use the map yet?" Eevee questioned with an airy flick of her hand. Yet to her disappointment he himself said, "Not yet."

"Why can't you let someone else try?" Trevor snapped in distaste trying to grip the map out of his hands, but to no avail.

"I know how, I just need practice," Tierno sighed looking at Calem for backup.

"I think we have been lost enough, lets just go. Serena said she would meet us in the next town, not in the forest."

Eevee's eyes narrowed automatically.

"Wait… She's coming on our journey?" Calem shrugged, "Why not? She has a Fennekin like you, so both of your Pokemon can have fun together." Eevee's hand clenched.

"Remind me to throw her off a cliff," Eevee muttered to Wildfire where as he smirked.

"If I have to go another mile, lost, I am seriously telling you…" Trevor started when suddenly light flooding in their vision.

"Finally!" Shauna gasped, and ran forward just to bump her head on a tree.

"Owe," she complained rubbing her head. Eevee passed her, and extended a hand. She helped her up, yet when she turned she nearly jumped in surprise.

"Wow, is that you Calem? This is great! Oh how happy I am to see you guys! I have been lost forever; the trail is so tricky if you don't follow the map. Hey whose she?" Eevee froze when she heard the voice. It could only mean one person.

"Hey Serena!" Calem said in a casually voice. Shauna tilted her head and smiled.

"Took you long enough," Shauna joked.

"This is Eevee," Calem continued. "We are helping her on a mission."

"Oh! May I join it then? And what adorable Pokemon!"

"Uh…" Eevee said her eyes narrowed as she watched the newcomer.

"You too..."

"Of course you can join it!" Shauna said in a delighted voice.

"Just great," Wildfire muttered feeling the emotions in the air.

"You can't just-" Eevee started to be cut off again.

"We are only trying to rescue a legend-" At this Eevee was on her feet and gently slamming her hand on Shauna's mouth.

"Excuse us for a moment," Eevee said curtly, giving everyone a stray look before dragging Shauna over into the forest.  
"You can't tell anyone remember?"

"But she's going to be apart of the group," Shauna protested.

"Not on my watch," Eevee muttered more to herself, but shook her head violently.

"Fine, but I warn you not to tell her anything about me. Solely things that are not secrets." She sighed looking at Shauna, who seemed to understand.

"Alright," she agreed turning back toward the group. "Like I promised."

Eevee exchanged a glance with Phoenix and Wildfire before darting after her.

When they returned, Serena looked very distraught, making Eevee wonder what on Earth was bothering her.

Eevee gave another glance toward Wildfire before slipping into the trees.

"Where are we going?" Phoenix asked, leaping from her shoulder into the air to circle around, yet the canopy was so thick that sunlight could hardly filter through.

"Going to find the way out so we can get out of this place," Eevee muttered, avoiding a strange clump of weeds.

Eevee then gently lowered Bonfire to the ground, who blinked open her tired eyes.

She let out a grin, reaching into her cloak's left sleeve. She then drew out a black rod. She raised it so it touched her shadow and it elongated into a two-meter staff. She collided it against the ground, darkness rippling at the bottom of it.

"Not that again," Wildfire complained.

"It's so dangerous," Phoenix added.

Eevee smiled, examining the sharp blade at the top, she always did that when she took out her staff. The pointed end was so minute, not even the best of eyes could see it.

"Maybe it could show us the way out," she suggested, and Phoenix scolded her.

"I can just fly up and check," he muttered.

"What's the fun of that?" Eevee asked in amusement. "I have yet to control this staff, why not practice with it now?"

The blackjack had been a gift from Yveltal. He had told her it was defense or attack on foes if her Pokemon were not with her. She had decided not to go on about it to her new friends. You see, this was no normal staff one would go around playing with. Yveltal had warned her of its great and majestic power.

"Let us begin then," she rasped closing her eyes and concentrating on the object.

She could feel the tingle in her palms as she thought of the way out of the forest.

Be warned, Eevee, though it contains great power itself, it would draw from its user, the memory echoed in her head.

"Eevee!" she heard Bonfire call out. Slowly she lifted her head as if in a trance, a black carpet-like path was laid out for her. Eevee's eyes flared neon blue, and she felt her strength ebbing.

She pointed with the blade facing the trail they must follow.

"I did it," she smiled weakly, and she felt Wildfire shaking her.

"Snap out of it!" he said, and his worried tone made her slip back into being.

The first thing she noticed was that she was smoking.

"Great power…" she said dreamily, and shook her head, her eyes still flaring in the inhuman glow.

She faintly felt something shoving at her.

"What?" her eyes died down and she glanced at Wildfire who was busy pushing at her and Phoenix who was dragging the staff away, wincing every time the thing rippled with dark energy.

Bonfire stared around confused, having just fully woken up.

"What is that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the pole.

"Nothing that any of you should be messing with," Eevee panted, receiving the staff from Phoenix's beak. She could tell he was relieved.

"Oh no you don't!" Wildfire pounced on the staff holding it there.

"I'm not using it. Well not now anyway," Eevee said, touching her index finger onto the center of the pole, making It shrink back into a small stick. She then hooked it up into her hands and slid it into her left sleeve.

"There," she said wiping her hands. She tried to get up, but collapsed clutching her head.

"Eevee?" Wildfire question padding closer. "Are you sure your alright?"

"Yes I am," she reiterated, yet in reality her head spun with pressure.

"I just need to relax a little," she rasped, looking over at her worried Pokémon. There was a flash a red, and both Aura and Ultrasonic peered down at her.

"What's the problem?" Aura demanded, eyes widening.

"She used the staff, didn't she?" Ultrasonic groaned in agitation.

"None of you get distressed, I'm alright," Eevee told them, but it was already too late.

"And you didn't stop her?" Aura snorted.

"She did but she just wanted to practice," Wildfire protested with clenched teeth.

"For what need?" Ultrasonic challenged.

"To find the way out of here," Phoenix said, shuffling his wings nervously.

At that Ultrasonic exploded with rage, "FOR THAT SMALL DETAIL?"

"You could have done it yourself!" Aura proclaimed a furious gleam in her eye signaled that she would blow at any second.

"Enough!" Eevee said softly, followed by a very confused Bonfire.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"She's right, fighting won't solve anything," Bonfire pointed out. "And what's with the staff?"

Eevee sighed, looking around to make sure not a soul was eavesdropping before explaining softly to Bonfire.

"This staff was a gift from Yveltal. It was forged with his Dark Aura itself. Though its power is still unknown to me, I tend to try to practice with it. Yet whenever I try to call upon its magic, it takes part of my energy away from me. Yveltal tried to show me how to channel its power, but it seems after he had given it to me, it was mine to find." She took a deep breath, feeling a bit of energy sink into her.

"I use it rarely though, but now I feel its pull. I think..." she paused then went on. "I think I am suppose to use it for this journey."

Bonfire nodding taking it all in. "I understand why they don't like you using it. Maybe next time you shouldn't practice it on something so little."

"But then how am I suppose to discover its secrets without training on things so little?" she questioned, sighing as she got up shakily. She felt Wildfire place both his paws onto her knees, supporting her slightly with his minute weight.

"Next time tell us when your doing that," Aura sighed in annoyance, watching Eevee warily in case she were to fall.

She noticed that Ultrasonic was arguing with Phoenix, the Fletchling's face growing more irritated every time the bat Pokemon spoke.

"Come now," Eevee beckoned with her hand toward her Pokemon. "Its over, no need to continue on about it," she sighed.

"We can discuss it later," Aura growled toward Wildfire, flaring up her ruff. It had turned to a reddish color, confirming her anger.

Bonfire's fire seemed to burn brighter as she glared toward the other Pokemon.

"She said enough," she growled, though Eevee could see she was summoning enough courage to say so, for they were all stronger Pokemon then her at the moment.

Wildfire nodded in agreement, padding over to Phoenix who nodded and took toward the sky.

"Wait!" Eevee called. "Where are you going?"

"To look for a place out of here," he said.

"But there's a black trail lied out for me," Eevee said. "Can't you see it?"

Everyone except Bonfire froze.

"No…" Wildfire said hesitantly.

"Uh… How are you seeing it?" Phoenix added eyes narrowed in a frantic sort of way.

"The staff showed me," Eevee said, looking quizzically at her Pokemon.

"You don't understand," Ultrasonic whispered.

"You actually did it," Aura said with hushed silence.

"Did what? What don't I understand?" Eevee asked.

Wildfire stared at her before clearing his throat.

"You actually Dark Sought."


End file.
